<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morale of the story by sixxgrams1982</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297418">Morale of the story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixxgrams1982/pseuds/sixxgrams1982'>sixxgrams1982</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixxgrams1982/pseuds/sixxgrams1982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place 10 years after Ian left Mickey at the border to Mexico, Mickey got picked up 2 years after he got to Mexico and spent 5 years in prison away from Ian he was released early for good behavior and trying to do something with his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Some mistakes get made That's alright, that's okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Fic so be gentle! any and all suggestions would be greatly appreciated</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This story takes place 10 years after Ian left Mickey at the border to Mexico, Mickey got picked up 2 years after he got to Mexico and spent 5 years in prison away from Ian he was released early for good behavior and trying to do something with his life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My First Fic Be kind! Any and all Suggestions and feedback would be great.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day starts off like any other day, mickey is startled awake for the 3<sup>rd</sup> time this week as he fell asleep with his phone next to his ear after getting his bearings and finally realizing where he is, he sighs in relief he is ok’s he is safe reaching for his phone he turns his alarm off and drags himself out of bed to the bathroom to get his morning started.</p>
<p>While mickey was in prison, he took a large amount of classes in computer repair and programming so when he was released, he had 3 years’ worth of college credit under his belt so he found the first school that would accept him, and he finished up that last year to finish with his bachelor’s in computer science with a Major of Programming and a minor in repair and maintenance. After he had finished with his degree, he was offered an entry level position at a tech company in sunny los angles California there really was not thinking about taking the job as he did not want to stay in the southside for ever it held to many bad memories for him to deal with so after making a phone call to Mandy he accepted the job and was on his way with a duffle bag of his clothes and he hasn’t looked back since.</p>
<p>Lost in thought mickey hadn’t realized the water was starting to go cold shaking his head to come back to reality he turns the water off and steps out of the shower wraps a towel around his waste and begins to wipe the fog off the mirror as mickey is standing there just looking at himself in the mirror he can’t complain at what he sees he still had his prison body if one thing prison taught his it was the enjoyment of working out and really taking care of yourself inside and out. He smirks at himself as he thinks of all the girls that has hit on him in the 3 years he’s been in L.A it’s kind of ridiculous to be honest he doesn’t go out of his way to bring attention to himself even though if Mandy had her way, she would have him dressed to the nines every day so he could find someone to help mend his broken heart he is still carrying around thanks to that tall redhead that ruined mickey to any other man.</p>
<p>It had been 10 years to the day that Mickey last saw Ian, 10 years since he last tasted those lips, 10 years since he felt like himself… Mickey tried to date he really did he tried to give it the good college try to maybe help himself move on he thought it was ludicrous to be so hung up over one guy , but Mickey never felt the way he felt when it came to Ian there was  just something so comforting about Ian that mickey couldn’t find in anyone else, Even though he would deny it.. when Ian was around Mickey felt safe and loved he always had this warm feeling all over his body that told him that everything was going to be ok and not a single guy he has met has given him that same feeling.</p>
<p>After pulling himself together mickey heads down stairs to be greeted by the most delicious smell he has ever smelled, See when Mandy is left to cook it smells most like a burning building and the place is a disaster when she’s done its kind of like she leaves a path of destruction in her wake, As he hist the bottom of the stair case and is rounding the corner he is inches away from having a full cup of coffee spilled on him Via Hurricane Mandy thankfully though he is able to twist around her before yet another crisp white dress shirt met its death thinks to her… As he is about to Say, “WATCH IT BITCH” Mandy does something so out of Character… she simply says, “Fuck sorry mick didn’t see you there” Staring at her as if she had grown two heads the silence is finally broke as mickey asks her what her deal is. where is she this morning, she seems to have her head buried in her phone and is kind of just off in her own little world? After a few minutes with no response from her he asks again “What’s got you so distracted today mands?” Huh? She responds sighing “fuck mands where are you?” he snatches her phone out of her hand and places it on the counter and asks her to start fill him in on whatever it is Finally looking up at Mickey.</p>
<p>Mandy had gotten out of the southside when she was 17 it was a rough go for her but she finally managed to get her shit figured out and after working for a few years as a high paid escort she started saving her money and eventually went to school firstly to get her GED and then to a 4 years college to get her Bachelors in Business and Hospitality after graduation she started managing a restaurant within a hotel in Atlanta where she had landed after a many terrible boyfriend after working for the company for 4 years she was offered to open a new location in Los Angels west Hollywood of all places so she packed up her little apartment he had and relocated to a nice apartment that her employer had set up for her the first 2 years of rent and utilities paid up so she could focus on the opening and getting staff hired with out having any added stress. It was late august when mickey called her and told her of his offer to start with a company that was located in north Hollywood and she begged him to stay with her until he got on his feet if it would have been anyone else, he would have told them thanks but no thanks that he could figure it out on his own Mickey’s biggest fault was his pride and that’s thanks to his POS father but that is another story for another time.</p>
<p>After about a year of living together in the apartment Mandy’s company had her up, they started out growing the property so Mandy contacted her boss and negotiated a move to a bigger apartment that was centered more between North and West Hollywood so the trek would be a bit easier for them both after a few stipulations being made everyone was left getting almost everything they wanted. So, when Mandy woke up this morning it started off like normal but as she was getting out of the shower, she noticed she had got a text from an unknown number so instantly going on the defense she looks the number to see if she can’t find out who it was… unfortunately she wasn’t able to get any information, so she does the next logical thing but as she is dialing the number she wonders if this is the worst idea.</p>
<p>As the phone is ringing, she is about to hang up when a voice she has not heard in years simply says “Hey Mands Long time no talk” it was like a bucket of ice-cold water was just poured over her head she tried to respond but nothing was coming out the voice ask’s again “Mandy? Do I have the right number? I am looking for Mandy Milkovich I was told this was her current number” Finally she is able to speak “IAN?... Fucking Gallagher, you have a lot of nerve contacting me after everything you put Mickey through… Where do you get off huh? What makes you think that either of us want to hear from you… I swear Ian did you get kicked in the hea…” MANDY stop let me talk she was interrupted as she starts to catch her breath, the voice starts to speak if you would let me talk for a minute, I could explain to you why I’m calling after all this time… after she is deciding not to hang up instantly, she’s says you have 5 minutes make it worth my time dick for brains… As Ian starts he explains he has been in prison for the past 8 years for something to do with blowing up a van and thinking he was some higher being “Gay Jesus” or some shit but the part that gets he attention is when he says he was relocated to California in his 6<sup>th</sup> year of prison and as he was released from prison a year ago and has been on probation for a year he has finally come up for air and is finally ready to start making amends for the harm he caused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mandy wanted to hear Ian out but the only thing she could focus on was Mickey and how much work he has done to get past Ian so she simply tells him that what ever he has to say he can say and then he has to move on, and he has to leave mickey out of it 100%... Ian agrees and asks when would be best for her… they settled on a date and time and left it at that at the end of the call Mandy is torn… how is she going to keep this from mickey? He can see right through her So what does she do? How can she go about her everyday and not mention to her brother “oh talked to the man that broke you today” that would be the biggest mess and she wanted to avoid it as long as possible?</p>
<p>As Mandy is looking at Mickey “he needs an answer Mandy he deserves that” she thought to herself… So, it starts…  I got a call this morning from a ghost from out past… “ok?” Mandy stops beating around the bush… “Ok Fine Fuck … IAN called me this morning” as the words leave her mouth, she wishes she could take them back… the expression on mickey’s face is a mixture of disgust, sadness, and seething anger. “oh, did he now. what did he want?” he asks… She starts giving him the details of where he had been and what he has been doing she mentioned about the making amends part and makes sure to stress that he is being left out of this no matter what. Mickey’s face starts to soften, and he says “you can’t protect me for ever Mands I’m not going to break I promise But I think he owes me more of an explanation then he owes you an apology. so, because of that I will be attending this little reunion tour.”</p>
<p>With that Mickey grabs a sausage link and his bag and heads for the door, as he is reaching for the knob he turns and looks at Mandy and says “Hey it will be ok and Thanks for telling me” with that mickey is out the door and on his way down the stairs to head to work. As he sits in his car outside their apartment he can’t help but think back to the times that he was with Ian a small smile starts to form on his face as he remembers there was more happy then there was sad but the day that broke them was forever ingrained in his mind he actually thought he was going to start the life that he wanted with the man he loved for so long but after kissing those lips for the last time he got in the little pos they stole put his wig on and pulled out as he is looking in the rearview mirror at the love of his life just standing there he tries to harden himself before he falls apart but one tear escaped his eye and he pulled away.</p>
<p>It was a year before he allowed himself to feel the heart break, he suffered, he was not sure if seeing Ian again was going to open old wounds or help heal the ones, he has band aids on, trying to stop the bleeding but all they do is slow the bleeding. Glancing in the rearview mirror he notices he had started crying and did not realize it wiping his face he pulls himself together and heads in for his 12-hour day to start. As he is getting to his office, he feels his phone start to vibrate. “fuck Mandy what? He answered” “I’m just checking in assface you have me worried” “I’m fine ok stop fussing over me” Hanging up he pulls out his laptop and hangs up his bag and starts checking his email and getting ready for nay morning meetings, Taking a deep breathe he forces himself to stop letting his mind wander to Ian “get it together Milkovich you have work to do you can’t unravel today” with his head leaned back and his eyes closed he is startled when his assistant taps on the door before entering “Mr. Milkovich, sorry to bother you” “Steph I have told you enough times its Just Mickey” “Sorry, Mickey I was just seeing if you needed anything from the coffee cart before you meetings?” “Nah Steph I had a rough morning don’t get much of an appetite thanks though” as she smiles at him and turns to exit mickey is alerted of his first meeting at 9am he needs to bring an update on the current account he and his team was working on so as he is gathering his materials and printing out what he needs he finds his mind lingering to thoughts of Ian and those beautiful green eyes and that Fire red hair that made him weak in the knees even to this day he had a Sweet tooth for one Ian Gallagher… shaking his head trying to come back to reality he notices standing in front of him was Gabe, Zack and Tony staring at him like something was on his face.. “the fuck you looking at” he asks, “oh sorry boss” Gabe says, “was wondering if you needed us for anything before the meeting?” “Nah Gabe I’m good just make sure you guys aren’t late we have a lot riding on this account and I’m looking forward to starting my 2-week vacation on a good note”.</p>
<p>As mickey is sitting down for lunch, he pulls his phone out and starts to scroll through Facebook, noticing that Mandy had checked into a local pub they frequent… laughing to himself he pulls her number and lets the phone ring “WHAT” Mandy answered “laughing, mickey asks if her day is so bad, she has to start day drinking?” “fuck you Mickey, Fuck you for caring about you, Mandy calm down I’m not some fragile thing that is going to break” she sniffs and sighs “Mandy I promise I’m fine one Ian Gallagher is going to fuck me up I swear” if he says it enough maybe it will come true, to be honest he was afraid over how he was going to react to seeing him again, he didn’t know if it was going to be just like any other day or if he was going to tackle him half beating the shit out of him and half just wanting to feel his touch again… a lovely double edged sword he was carrying around. Coming back to reality he realizes Mandy has started saying his name at almost an obscene level... “WHAT!?!?, Don’t what me motherfucker YOU called me remember... Right sorry was just checking in and kind of wanted to poke some fun at you for day drinking at 1pm… Hey its 5 o’clock somewhere?” Weak excuse there Milkovich I think you may be losing your quick wit after one or two fruity drinks!”</p>
<p>Fuck you is all he heard before the phone went dead… Amused with himself he finishes up his lunch and starts to head back to his office to finish out his day… off in his own world he is knocked out of his thoughts when someone slams into him… staggering back trying to get his bearings he looks up and before he even sees his face, he gets a glimpse of fire red hair running past him… “HEY! He screams the fuck you going?!? Have some fucking manners douche” the tall redhead stops and starts to laugh and as he turns around that’s when he sees it, Those piercing blue eyes that Raven black hair the scare above his eyebrow the “Fuck u Up” tattoos on his hands that he had spent many an hour tracing over and over… Mickey is just starting at him smirk on his face… “Mick…” Ian asks breathlessly All of a sudden its as if mickey is seeing for the first time finally he can see how bright the world is again, taking a deep breathe he gives over to the connection he has only ever had with one person.. as he is approaching Ian, he balls up his fist and slams in directly into his left eye… falling back mickey grabs Ian’s arm and pulls him into the tightest embrace trying to push their bodies together and all he can say is “I missed you” Pushing Ian away mickey turns and walks back to his office with a slight smirk on his face and a pep to his step… he feels lighter for the first time in a long time.</p>
<p>As Ian is left standing there with a great pain in his face and his heart running a mile a minute, he can’t help but laugh as he steps onto the elevator… Stupid Milkovich.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Morale of the Story by Ashe was what fueled this First chapter. Enjoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Completely incomplete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small update nothing to major... You see a very protective version of Mandy in this one and you learn a few things about mickey's past. Any and ALL feedback is appreciated</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This whole thing is going to be a slow burn full of romance and a little smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEEP….  a steady beep is what Mickey starts to hear as he starts to wake up feeling very groggy and not exactly sure what is going on he can feel something tugging on his arm as he tries to move it… his eyes feel like they are glued shut he can’t seem to open them… Beep… Beep… Bee… WHATS WITH THE FUCKING BEEPING he asks himself trying to speak but his throat feels like its on fire and full of cotton at the same time… as his fingers twitch below someone’s hand he starts to realize he’s not in his bed and he’s not alone… as the twitching continues he feels his hand grip on to who ever is sitting next to him… “mands.. “he hears a quite familiar voice “MANDS…” a little louder the voice says… “MANDY WAKE UP HES WAKING UP MANDY!!!” “What the fuck Gallagher… I was OH FUCK MICK your awake” ... Finally being able to open his eyes he start to look around the room and still having trouble talking he tries to clear his throat feeling like he is about to go into a full on panic attack until he sees out of the corner of his eye the brightest red he’s ever seen it isn’t until he is looking Ian directly in the eyes that he feels the throbbing pain coming from his side and his left leg… looking down he finally sees how hard he’s holding on to Ian’s hand… as Ian is noticing mickey starting to panic he goes to remove his hand but mickey grabs on to it tighter and looks directly into Ian’s eyes and croaks out “Please don’t” quite but the most impactful words mickey has ever said to one Ian Gallagher and Ian heard him loud and clear this time… As mickey watches Mandy return into the room with a few nurses and a doctor or to all he can think to do is Smirk but not really sure why he finds it funny that Mandy is doing all this for him, but he lets it go the most important question right now is What happened in the matter of 5 hours that landed him in the hospital with a Gallagher holding on to his hand as he sleeps and why is he in so much pain? Ian hands Mickey a small glass with some water and ice chips in it and holds the straw up to his lips as Mickey is slowly taking a sip of the water, he lets is slide down his throat finally feeling some relief but the entire time he is doing it his eyes are locked on Ian! He cannot figure out why he is here, why he’s holding on to him like he’s going to fade away…</p>
<p>Mickey is finally able to speak…” What happened? And why is Ian here? Mandy what’s going on?” As Mandy is about to open her mouth Mickey cuts her off… “No Gallagher explain to me what’s going on? I just saw you at the elevators not but a few hours ago…” Ian looking a little confused… “No mick that was 4 days ago you have been in and out of a conscious state since Monday… Its Friday mickey… You was hit by a Uber driver when you was leaving work Monday afternoon…” Confused mickey looks at Mandy and all she is doing is crying and nodding her head Ian continues “I was hanging around the lobby trying to maybe talk to you again when you pretty much ran past me I called out your name as you was going through the door… you looked back at me and flipped me off like normal with this shit eating grin on  your face and it was a split second when you turned back around you didn’t see the car coming… I saw the whole thing Mick… I have been with you since it happened” Mandy clears her throat… “Yeah Mick Ian called me hysterical telling me that you walked in to on coming traffic… After the initial shock I summed it up to something you would do… but Mick you wouldn’t stop asking for Ian when ever you would wake up you would go into this sudden state of panic asking where Ian was so I had to do what I thought was right and I “forced” him to come up here and stop bugging the people at the visitors desk” Mickey feels something wet on his cheek realizing he has started to cry “Fuck Mandy you broke him… he’s LEAKING… Ian says with a grin on his face” Mickey glares at him… Muttering “Fuck You Fire crotch” as the doctor that was working on him since he got to the hospital filled him on the extent of his injuries he starts to notice Ian isn’t close enough to him and he starts to feel the deep rooted feeling of panic wash over him… as his heart beat starts to quicken the monitors start to beep faster and more annoying.. noticing that mickey is grabbing at what seems to be nothing and all he can do it look at Ian with such a pained expression Doctor Adams clears her throat and brings the whole rooms attention on to mickey… Ian looks down and suddenly a light bulb pops into his had as he grabs mickeys hand he is softly pulled closer to the bed to the point he has to sit down the beeping on the machine starts to slow down and as Dr Adams notices mickey starts to clam down Mickey notices as she start to notate things in his chart… Clearing her throat she informs mickey that he will be in bed for a minimum of 6 weeks as he had broke his leg in 3 places and cracked 2 of his ribs… he was on strict orders to be helped with any and all tasks for the first few weeks to help him heal he wasn’t allowed to do anything alone.</p>
<p>As the dust starts to settle and Mickey is finally realizing what has happened and the reality of Mickey “Mr. I don’t need help from anyone because that makes me weak” Will have to have help doing the most basic of tasks… Mickey rubs his hands down his face and starts to speak “Soo doc now that you have pretty much fucked up my next few weeks when can I get the fuck out of here… Hmmm” Dr. Adams cracks a smile and simply tells Mickey “if you do what I say and you follow all rules set in place for you and you find someone to help you through the next few weeks I will let you “get the Fuck” out of here as you so kindly put it in 72 hours if you can be a model patient for the next 72 hours” Dr. Adams reaches out her hand… Mickey looks at her hand then back to Ian then to Mandy then back to Dr. Adams takes a deep breathe “we got a deal Doc” A slight giggle is heard from across the room as mickey’s eyes narrow in on Mandy he simply flips her off and then goes back to the Tall redhead that in some way is the reason he is in this position anyways if Ian Gallagher wasn’t such a distraction showing up at his place of work he would have ended his day like every other day of the week… But not as much as mickey would hate to admit it when it came to Ian Gallagher all bets were off no matter how pissed or hurt, he was at that the moment, when Mickey laid eyes on Ian again it was over with, he was instantly taken back to the day it all started A Crowbar, A Gun and complete and utter temptation.</p>
<p>Ian clears his throat “well I suppose I should head out and let you to talk, Uhh Mands you have my number and if it’s still welcomed I would still like the chance to buy you that coffee and start with the many apologizes I owe you... Uhh just let me know When and where works for you… Mick again I’m sorry” As Ian stands up and removes his hand from mickey’s all he can see is the sudden fear set back into his eyes its like mickey is a child so very fragile and vulnerable before mickey can even process what was just said Ian was at the door turning back and taking one last look and then he was gone. As Ian is making his way to the elevator he has this sudden urge to throw up he can feel it in his throat and he starts to break out into a cold sweat he keeps telling himself just 10 floors down and then your outside Gallagher you can hold it together just 10 floors down… as he’s about to push the down button he feels a very hard slap to the back of his head… turning and seeing a VERY pissed off Mandy Milkovich standing in front of him arms crossed tapping her foot on the floor he starts to open his mouth to ask WTF… but it’s over before he can stope it, he finds the first container he can find and looses everything he ate that day which in retrospect he realizes he should make better eating choices… Feeling embarrassed and still very queasy he apologizes to the nursing staff that had to witness him losing a little bit of his dignity along with his breakfast and lunch… eyeing him one nurse that looks like she could break him in half asks if he’s ok “fine fine” he states “just got of information I had to process today” With a deep sigh she nods and sits back down… offering to remove the can from the area with a sweet smile another nurse says there is no need hunny that’s what they have orderlies for…</p>
<p>Finally turning around and looking at Mandy seeing the mix of anger and concern on her face he can’t seem to find the right words… “Ok 1 dumbass we are past this “apology tour” you were planning on doing after what you did for Mick Monday even though you are PARTLY at fault, we are square do I make myself clear… And B whatever you reasoning was for leaving Mickey the way you did that’s between YOU and HIM… Lastly right now the only thing that is IMPORTANT is that MICKEY the one in the bed with a very broken body NEEDS you for what ever reason consider this your Apology you can start making it up to by getting you PASTY ALIEN Looking ass back in there and Calming down Mr. Soft eyes Incapable of showing feelings Milkovich because the moment you were gone another panic attack started I had to SEDATE his ass..” Mouth wide open a mix of confusion and humor pass over his face “Mands thank you for what ever THAT was but you cannot stand there and tell me you didn’t enjoy sedating the thorn in both our sides, I know you well enough to know you got some type of sick pleasure by hitting that pain button a few times until he was asleep… Admit that and we got a deal ”Ian smirks at Mandy knowing full well everything he said was the truth… “Ok “firecrotch” yes I LOVED it and you want to know what else… hmmm” With a smirk still plastered to his face he start to speak “First only MICKEY calls me Firecrotch so that’s off the table here and now And what is it Mandy, what else could you tell me that I don’t already know?”</p>
<p>Mandy takes a deep breathe dropping any and all evidence that she is joking “He never once stopped loving you Dumbass, you went and made a lot of FUCKED up choices some of which he still won’t tell me, but never once did he blame you for anything, in my hours of wanting to track you down and tie you dick first to the first flagpole I could find he still stood up for you… He never moved on every “relationship” he had always failed after about a month because none of them were YOU! He will never tell you this because he’s Him but your it for him Ian, the sooner you figure that out the better because its going to come down to a hard choice and if you make the wrong one this time, THEY WON’T FIND YOUR BODY”</p>
<p>Turning on her heal she starts to walk back towards Mickeys room hearing Ian breathing but not moving she stops and turns to look at him he’s standing there white as a ghost with a hint of fear and bliss, she simply says “Come on red your ever after awaits.” As Ian enters the room, he sees a one Mickey “fuck u Up” Malkovich looking so peaceful but restless at the same time, Ian looks at Mandy with a grim look on his face “how can he be so asleep and so restless at the same time I don’t get it… when we were together, he slept like a baby…” Mandy takes a breathe “After he got out and he got settled with me I was just about asleep, and I heard Mickey mumbling in his sleep… I get up and walk closer to his door and I hear him faintly whimpering and calling YOUR name… The next morning, I asked him about it, after many promises of favors and food, he finally told me that he has had nightmares almost every night since the day you left him at the Mexico border… he hasn’t had a full night of sleep since”.</p>
<p>Tears in her eyes she looks at her brother lying there even under sedation he can’t rest in an almost whisper Ian hears Mickey says his name…Gasping Ian covers his mouth and looks to Mandy as she starts to speak a slight crack in her voice Mandy looks to Ian “please help my brother rest Ian please” as Ian walks towards the bed he slips his shoes and pulls his hoodie off, gently he lifts the blanket and slides in beside Mickey being extra careful grabbing his arm that has all the ivs in it not to snag all the cords, it’s like as if mickey was just waiting on him Ian feels mickey snuggle into the crook of his neck and his breath starts to even out Ian notices a Single tear falling from his closed eyes, Mandy walks closer places a kiss on her brothers forehead and the one on Ian’s, smiling she walks toward the door “I will be back in a few hours I will leave you guys to get reacquainted call me if anything changes and uhh Ian thank you”.</p>
<p>As Ian is laying there, he starts to feel his eyes getting heavy the last thing he remembers is hearing mickey whisper “I love you Ian”.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was reading one of the MANY fics i read and in the end of this last chapter Ian was preforming a song for Mickey and its one of my ALL time favorite song so th ats what i was listening to as i was writing this chapter</p>
<p>The Fic is "Teach Me - By Myrelapse" Soo good! check it out!</p>
<p>Lifehouse- Hanging by a moment</p>
<p>"Forgetting all I'm lacking<br/>Completely incomplete<br/>I'll take your invitation<br/>You take all of me now"</p>
<p>Those lyrics have always held a special place in my heart. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Morale of the Story by Ash was what i was listening to when i got this idea.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>